The present invention is directed to a radio frequency sensor or control module or unit adapted for use in connection with a vehicle exhaust control and sensor system of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,384,397 to Bromberg et al, the entire contents and disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference as though fully set forth herein.